wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nykona Sharrowkyn
„To nie przeciwnik którego widzisz cię dopadnie… Lecz ten którego nie zdołałeś '' ''dostrzec” – Nykona Sharowkynn. Nykona Sharowkynn jest bratem bitewnym legionu Kruczej Gwardii w erze Wielkiej Krucjaty i Herezji Horusa. Historia Wczesne lata(Przypuszczalnie około roku. 800/830.M30.) Za czasów swej młodości, Sharowkynn był jednym z oryginalnych bojowników o wolność, którzy walczyli u boku Coraxa o wyzwolenie księżycowej kolonii karnej Lycaeus (Deliverance) z pod tyranii arystokratycznych Tech-gildii, rządzących Kiavahr’u. Już w tamtym okresie swego życia Sharowkynn, wykazywał się jako świetny wojownik i sabotażysta, jak jemu poddani rebelianci w sztukach walki i infiltracji został wyszkolony przez samego Coraxa. Wielka Krucjata Z przybyciem na powierzchnię Lycaeus’a Imperatora oraz w wyniku wojny wyzwoleńczej która obaliła tyranię technokracji Kiavahr’u. Lycaeus (Od tego momentu historii zwany jako Deliverence) oraz cały układ gwiezdny Kiavahr zostały włączone do Imperium. Wraz z zaprowadzeniem nowego porządku, w swej ojczyźnie Corax, objął we władanie dowództwo nad XIX legionem Adeptus Astartes, nazwanym Kruczą Gwardią. Corax natychmiast przystąpił do reorganizacji swego Legionu, w tym celu przeprowadzając nabór nowych kandydatów na Astartes z populacji Deliverence. Bojownicy którzy niegdyś walczyli u boku Patriarchy podczas wojny wyzwoleńczej, zostali przetransformowani w wojowników Adeptus Astartes i zasilili szeregi Kruczej Gwardii. Jednym z owych bojowników był również Nykona. Brat Sharowkynn szybko odnalazł się w swej nowej życiowej roli. A jego naturalne talenty w dziedzinie infiltracji, sabotażu i walki w bliskim kontakcie zostały wyniesione na nowy poziom, dzięki błogosławieństwom transformacji w Astartes. Pełniąc rolę brata bitewnego, Nykona odkrył jeszcze jeden ze swych talentów. Okazało się bowiem, iż Sharowkynn był urodzonym strzelcem wyborowym, zasilił więc szeregi kadry snajperów i skrytobójców służących w barwach Kruczej Gwardii. Herezja Horusa: Istvaan V i masakra na lądowisku. Sharowkynn wraz z resztą swego Legionu przybył na powierzchnię Istvaan’u V, by z rozkazu Imperatora zdusić w zarodku rebelię do której dopuścił się Mistrz Wojny Horus, Luperkal i podążające w jego ślady zdradzieckie legiony Astartes. W wyniku zdrady i daleko sięgającej korupcji niektórych legionów teoretycznie wciąż służących pod sztandarem Imperatora na powierzchni Istvaan’u V doszło do bitwy znanej później jako masakra na lądowisku. Podczas bitwy i późniejszej rzezi na terenie depresji Urgall, Sharowkynn został odseparowany od swych braci bitewnych. Kilkakrotnie raniony strzałami z broni boltowej, został ocalony dzięki interwencji Wayland’a Sabik’a, Żelaznego ojca z legionu Żelaznych Dłoni. Sabik wciągnął półprzytomnego Sharowkynn’a na pokład kanonierki desantowej klasy Storm Eagle należącej do flotylli X legionu. Pomimo tego, iż życie Nykon’y balansowało na granicy życia i śmierci, Sharowkynn słyszał odgłosy pocisków odbijających się od kadłuba desantowca i huk wybuchających wokół maszyny pocisków rakietowych, gdy Stormeagle Żelaznych Dłoni wyrywał się ze studni grawitacyjnej Istvaan’u V i zmierzał w kierunku krążownika uderzeniowego „Sisypheum” Jednostki należącej do brata Kapitana Ulrach’a Branthan’a, dowódcy 65 klan-kompanii „Nirankar” X legionu. Na pokładzie Sisypheum znaleźli swe ocalenie również bracia bitewni z innych Kompanii synów Ferrus’a, włączając w to weteranów z klan-kompanii Avernii, zwanych Morlock’ami, jak się później okazało Sharowkynn nie był jedynym Astartes nie należącym do X Legionu który znalazł swe ocalenie w trzewiach krążownika. Sisypheum zdołało się wyrwać z kordonu blokującego ucieczkę z układu Istvaan, i mimo pewnych uszkodzeń, okręt zdołał skryć się wśród gwiazd wykonując ślepy skok w Immaterium. Na granicy życia i śmierci „Nie umrzesz, Kruczy Gwardzisto… Nie pozwól by słabość ciała ''cię zdradziła. Nie, gdy zdołałeś przetrwać już tak wiele. Otrzymałem cios od samego Fenicjanina(Fulgrim), jednak wciąż żyję. Ty również będziesz żyć.” – Żelazny Ojciec Sabik Wayland, mówiąc do przebywającego w malignie Sharowkynn’a, wracającego do zdrowia w Apothecarionie na pokładzie Sisypheum. Pierwsze sześć miesięcy które upłynęły od incydentu na Istvaan V, były dla Sharowkynn niczym senny majak, lub rozmyte wspomnienie. W końcu jednak dzięki staraniom brata Konsyliarza Atesh’a Tars’y z legionu Salamander i asystującym mu braciom bitewnym, Żelaznych Dłoni, Brat Nykona powrócił w końcu do pełnił sił i dawnej sprawności bojowej. '''Z powrotem w akcji' Sharowkynn pamiętał jak przez mgłę, wydarzenia ostatnich miesięcy, jednak non stop powracało do niego wspomnienie wypowiedzianych przez Brata Wayland’a słów. Jak się okazało, Ferrus Manus, zginął na powierzchni Istavaan’u V, los jego własnego duchowego i genetycznego ojca, Corax’a był nieznany, tak samo jak dola Vulkan’a. Trzy lojalistyczne legiony wciągnięte w pułapkę zdrajców, stanęły na krawędzi zagłady, a bratobójcza wojna domowa która rozdarła Imperium na dwie części, szalała już na całego. Bandzie ocalałych na pokładzie Sisypheum Astartes nie pozostało już nic innego jak tylko odpłacić się zdrajcą z nawiązką za wszystko to co uczynili ich legionom i Imperium. Załoga Sisypheum, zdołała się już wylizać z ran, przezbroić i przegrupować. Krążownik uderzeniowy i jego załoganci wyruszyli na łowy. Przez pewien czas Sisypheum i służący na nim Astartes, kąsali co bardziej odsłonięte na atak flanki zdrajców. Atakowali konwoje zaopatrzeniowe i unieszkodliwiali pomniejsze cele militarne i logistyczne należące do sił Horusa i jego zauszników. Nawet Sharowkynn był pod wrażeniem determinacji i kunsztu z jakim załoganci Sisypheum przystąpili do uprzykrzania żywotów swych wyrodnych braci. Prowadząc swą swoistą wojnę podjazdową, okręt X legionu wyłonił się w końcu z Immaterium niedaleko układów Heroldar i Thramas. Szukając kolejnych potencjalnych celów ataku. Okazało się jednak, iż od czasu ukazania swych prawdziwych barw, zdradzieckie legiony zaczęły korzystać, podczas komunikacji między swymi siłami z niemożliwego do złamania szyfru który opierał swe działanie na języku wyhodowanych przez zdradziecką frakcję Mechanicus, istot którym nadano kodową nazwę: „Kryptos” By móc skutecznie prowadzić działania zaczepne przeciw zdrajcom, załoga Sisypheum musiała zatem zdobyć osobnika ów tajemniczego gatunku. Łowy na Cavor Sarta Brat Sharowkynn w towarzystwie Żelaznego Ojca Wayland’a Sabik’a wylądowali na powierzchni antycznego Świata Kuźni w momencie w którym planeta była już pod okupacją Zakonu Jadowitych Cierni, kompanii Astartes należących do Legionu Niosących Słowo. Nykona szybko zinfiltrował i wybadał infrastrukturę obronną ośrodka w którym według doniesień wywiadowców pracujących na rzecz Sisypheum, zdrajcy mięli przechowywać Kryptos’a, dzięki któremu kodowali swe wiadomości, wysyłane do swych kamratów. Sharowkynn ruszył na rekonesans terenu na którym rzekomo miał znajdować się cel ich przybycia na Cavor Sarta. W takcie swego zwiadu Nykona starł się z Ferrovor’ami(Ferrożerc’y – źelazo-żercy, techno-organiczne drony bojowe wyhodowane przez Mroczne Mechanicus) strzegącymi kompleksów fabrycznych Świata Kuźni. Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy zdołał w końcu zlokalizować lokację Kryptos’a. Astartes Kruczej Gwardii szybko doszedł do wniosku, iż ani on, ani tym bardziej Wayland, nie dadzą rady dostać się do bunkra w którym przetrzymywano stworzenie. A przynajmniej nie bez zaalarmowania miejscowego garnizonu Niosących Słowo, istniało, również ryzyko, iż zdrajcy po prostu uśmiercą Kryptos’a gdyby domyślili, się o prawdziwych zamiarach napastników, jakie stały by za atakiem na ich placówkę. Sharowkynn stwierdził, iż skoro oni sami nie mogą się dostać do ich zamierzonego celu, w takim razie ich cel powinien sam zbliżyć się do nich. W tym momencie do akcji wkroczył Brat Wayland, dzięki swej znajomości arkanów w dziedzinie Omnisjasza, Żelaznemu Ojcu, udało się przeładować reaktor termojądrowy napędzający manufaktoria pobliskie lokacji Kryptos’a. Wszystko wyglądało, tak jakby nastąpiła jakaś katastrofalna w skutkach awaria a nie celowy sabotaż źródeł zasilania dystryktu. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Astartes należącego do Kruczej Gwardii, Niosący Słowo postanowili ewakuować żywą maszynę szyfrującą z obszaru zagrożonego wybuchem. Brat Nykona ruszył w pościg za wojownikiem Lorgar’a strzegącym, bezcennej istoty, po czym po krótkiej walce wyeliminował Legionistę Niosących Słowo, w ten sposób przejmując bezcenną istotę ze zdradzieckich rąk. Tymczasem Brat Sabik przygotował środek zaradczy, dzięki któremu on, Sharowkynn i Kryptos, mięli przetrwać nuklearny holocaust, który miał się lada chwila rozpętać na terenie manufaktury na której terenie się znajdowali. Wykorzystując swój plecak rakietowy, Sharowkynn szybko dostarczył twór Mechanicus w ręce brata Wayland’a. Kilka sekund później, termojądrowa eksplozja pochłonęła cały kompleks fabryczny w pobliżu którego Niosący Słowo przetrzymywali Kryptos’a. Wayland, Sharowkynn i Kryptos, przeczekali eksplozje i jej skutki, chronieni w bąblu pola statycznego. Zapobiegawczy Żelazny Ojciec, posiadał bowiem w swym ekwipunku, przenośny generator „stazy” I tak w chwili kilkuset megatonowej eksplozji, cały świat po prostu zatrzymał się dla Nykon’y i jego brata broni. Ślad Dzięki pojmanemu przez Nykon’ę i Bratu Sabik’owi, Kryptos’owi, załodze Sisypheum udało się w końcu dostać do kanałów komunikacyjnych rebelianckich sił. Los jeszcze raz uśmiechnął się do Wayland’a i jego Żelaznych Dłoni, gdy okazało się, iż jedna z odszyfrowanych przez Kryptos’a depesz zawierała informację dotyczącą przyszłego miejsca pobytu Fulgrim’a i jego Dzieci Imperatora. Żądna zemsty załoga Sisypheum obrała kurs w kierunku Hydra Cordatus, planety na której Fulgrim planował spotkać się ze swym bratem Perturabo i siłami jego Żelaznych Wojowników. Zamach na Fenicjanina Sharowkynn i Wayland, niepostrzeżenie dostali się na teren spotkania dwóch Patriarchów, które zostało zorganizowane w specjalnie na tę okazję zaprojektowanym przez Perturabo amfiteatrze. Ukryci na wyższych poziomach budowli zamachowcy, wpierw nagrali treść rozmowy między wyrodnymi synami Imperatora, za pomocą szpiegowskiego urządzenia skonstruowanego przez Fratra Thamatic’ę. Po poznaniu najbliższych planów zdrajców, nadeszła decydująca chwila, Sharowkynn wymierzył lufę swego snajperskiego karabinu igłowego w głowę Fulgrim’a po czym pociągnął za spust. Mimo, iż cel Nykon’y znajdował się w granicach skutecznego zasięgu jego karabinu, snajper zdołał oddać celny strzał. Igłowy pocisk poszybował prosto miedzy oczy(Właściwie to celował w oko) Patriarchy legionu Dzieci Imperatora półboska istota runęła ku podłożu amfiteatru niczym mury Jerycha. Sharowkynn i Sabik nie mięli jednak szans by potwierdzić, czy strzał Nykon’y był śmiercionośny, gdyż byli zmuszeni w pospiechu ewakuować się ze swego stanowiska snajperskiego. Po piętach zamachowców zaczęła deptać pogoń złożona z przedstawicieli dwóch zdradzieckich Legionów. Brat Wayland zaczął więc odpalać ładunki wybuchowe rozmieszczone w kilku miejscach amfiteatru. Tak by narobić jak największego zamętu i odciąć pogoń podążającą ich tropem. W pewnym momencie ich karkołomnej rejterady, brat Wayland odłączył się od Nykon’y, ustalając z nim na kanale vox’u, iż spotkają się w umówionym punkcie zbiorczym. Okazało się jednak, iż Sharowkynn miał się spóźnić na ich spotkanie, bowiem podczas swej ucieczki natrafił na silny opór ze strony zdradzieckich Astartes. Sharowkynn eliminował kolejnych przeciwników za pomocą swego karabinu snajperskiego, jednak w krytycznym momencie swej ucieczki był zmuszony dobyć parę swych czarnych ostrzy. Drogę Nykon’y zastąpili bowiem Marines Kakofonii, Sharowkynn szybko i sprawnie przebił się przez oddział który zastąpił mu jedyną drogę ucieczki, eliminując każdego wojownika jaki napatoczył się pod ostrza jego mieczy. Sytuacja nieco się dla niego skomplikowała, gdy okazało się, iż prócz piechoty ma kanarku również kilka pojazdów opancerzonych klasy Land Raider. Sabik Wayland kolejny raz ocalił skórę Nykon’y, gdy zniszczył wrogie maszyny za pomocą uzbrojenia zamontowanego na pokładzie kanonierki klasy Storm eagle, którą pilotował. Sharowkynn wpadł na pokład desantowca i dwaj zamachowcy czmychnęli pogoni na dobre. Pojazd Wayland’a był zmodyfikowanym wedle jego własnych specyfikacji egzemplarzem Storm Eagle’a o kryptonimie Nocny Jastrząb(ang. Nighthawk-pattern) Maszyna posiadała osiągi znacznie przewyższające te które posiadały latacze wroga. Sharowkynn i Wayland bezpiecznie powrócili na Sisypheum. Już na pokładzie Krążownika, jeden z Morlock’ów stacjonujących na Sisypheum, Brat Weteran Numen, zapytał się Nykon’y czy Kruczy Gwardzista, zabił Fenicjanina. Sharowkynn odparł, iż nie może tego potwierdzić, ale widział upadek Prymarchy. Inny Morlock, Brat Septus Thoic, stwierdził, iż choć nigdy nie zrozumie, ani nie będzie potrafił się dogadać z Legionistą Kruczej Gwardii, to i tak dziękuje mu za oddanie strzału który rozłożył jednego z Patriarchów na łopatki. Brat Numen uścisnął za to dłoń Sharowkynn’a i oznajmił, iż „każdy kto przelał krew Fulgrim’a, może się nazywać jego bratem. Następnie Wayland i Nykona złożyli raport dowódcy okrętu Cadmus’owi Tyro, który zastępował w tej roli śmiertelnie rannego Kapitana Branthan’a(Ulrach leżał pogrążony w śpiączce z powodu ciężkich ran odniesionych na Istvaan V, Tarsa zamknął go nawet w polu statycznym by jego stan się nie pogarszał) Brat Konsyliarz Atesh Tarsa, wybudził na kilka chwil Kapitana Branthan’a by Wayland i Sharowkynn mogli go poinformować o skutkach ich ekspedycji i informacjom jakie zdobyli. Chwilowo wybudzony ze stazy Branthan, rozkazał Cadmus’owi by za wszelką cenę on i załoga Sisypheum pokrzyżowali knowania zdrajców. Krążownik udał się zatem w podroż do samego Oka Terroru, na poszukiwanie eldarskiego świata Iydris, na którego to powierzchni. Perturabo i Fenicjanin, mięli nadzieję na odnalezienie broni o wielkiej mocy zwanej w wolnym tłumaczeniu na imperialny Gotyk „Angel Exterminatus” Łowcy stają się zwierzyną Nie spostrzeżone przez nikogo. Sisypheum od dłuższego czasu podążało śladem armady Żelaznych Wojowników i Dzieci Imperatora, gdy na pokładzie okrętu doszło do nieoczekiwanego incydentu. Bowiem to pracujący nad pewnym projektem Frater Thamatica (Nieco szalony naukowiec, wizjoner w szeregach Żelaznych Dłoni) przypadkowo wywołał awarię w generatorium okrętu, doprowadzając do wentylacji gorącej plazmy z reaktora krążownika. W jednej chwili Sisypheum odsłoniło swą pozycję przed zdrajcami, jednocześnie z powodu awarii wielu systemów pokładowych nie było wstanie umknąć jednostką rebeliantów. Okręty Żelaznych Wojowników i Dzieci Imperatora szybko odnalazły uszkodzoną jednostkę X Legionu. Po czym zdradzieccy legioniści dokonali abordażu na pokład Sisypheum. Podczas gdy Żelazne Dłonie walczyły by odeprzeć trzon natarcia zdrajców, Brat Nykon’a natomiast za pośrednictwem szybów wentylacyjnych i kanałów serwisowych starał się zlokalizować miejsce z którego mógłby za pomocą nagłego ataku zadać jak najdotkliwszy cios silom abordażowym. Uwagę Sharowkynn’a przykuła zwłaszcza sylwetka wojownika noszącego liberię Dzieci Imperatora. Gdziekolwiek pojawił się tajemniczy szermierz, tam szala zwycięstwa przechylała się na stronę zdrajców, Sharowkynn od razu zorientował się, iż wyeliminowanie owego wojownika z walki znacznie ułatwi obronę okrętu. Nykona zaatakował szermierza z zaskoczenia, Astartes Dzieci Imperatora o włos uniknął ataku Kruczego Gwardzisty. Wreszcie wojownicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie oko w oko, Nykona Sharowkynn i Lucjusz Odwieczny zmierzyli się nawzajem wzrokiem po czym rzucili się sobie na spotkanie. Arogancki jak zwykle Lucjusz zaczął kpić z Nykon’y i jego Legionu (Wspomniał nawet o masakrze na lądowisku) Jednak nic nie było wstanie wybić Sharowkynn’a z rytmu walki. Lucjusz stwierdził nawet, iż technika walki kruczego gwardzisty jest nieomal perfekcyjna a wojownik który rzucił mu wyzwanie jest bez mała tak dobrym szermierzem jak on sam (Prawie tak dobrym…) Lucjusz zażądał od Nykon’y by ten podał mu swe imię, Sharowkynn przez cały czas trwania pojedynku milczał jednak jak zaklęty, co doprowadziło wojownika Dzieci Imperatora do szału. Ku niesamowitemu zadziwieniu szermierza III Legionu, Sharowkynn’owi udało się w końcu zranić Lucjusza (W twarz). Pojedynek Nykon’y i Lucjusza przerwało pojawienie się między wojownikami postaci Bastarnae Abranxe’a, Kapitana 85 Kompanii Legionu Dzieci Imperatora, Sharowkynn w kilku ruchach uśmiercił, Kapitana Abranxe’a, rozplatając mu głowę na dwie części. Sharowkynn i Lucjusz nie mięli już okazji, by podczas tego starcia ponownie skrzyżować klingi swych mieczy, gdyż do hangaru w którym odbywała się walka teleportowali się Terminatorzy Żelaznych Wojowników, z samym Perturabo na czele. Nykona zdołał się niepostrzeżenie wydostać z hangaru i ruszył w kierunku Apothecarion’u Sisypheum. Na miejscu zdołał ocalić życie Konsyliarza Tarsy i Kapitana Branthan’a, których zaatakował Główny konsyliarz III Legionu Fabius. Nykona zdołał zranić Fabius’a przebijając jego napierśnik w dwóch miejscach. W chwilę później z pomocą wojownikowi przybył Drednot X Legionu ‘Karaashi’ Bombastus. W ostateczności obrońcom Sisypheum udało się powstrzymać szturm Żelaznych Wojowników i Dzieci Imperatora na tyle długo, by Brat Frater Thamatica zdołał odpalić swój tajny projekt, dzięki któremu Sisypheum zbiegło z okrążenia zdradzieckich jednostek (Zdrajcy na pokładzie Sisypheum ewakuowali się z jednostki, sądząc, iż Żelazne Dłonie chcą dokonać autodestrukcji okrętu). Krążownik X Legionu ruszył w dalszą drogę w poszukiwaniu Iydris i jego sekretów. Iydris Zarówno załoga Sisypheum, jak i armada należąca do zdradzieckich Astartes, dociera w końcu na powierzchnię zrujnowanego eldarskiego świata. Na powierzchni planety dochodzi w końcu do ostatecznej konfrontacji między niedobitkami X Legionu i ich sojusznikami a Dziećmi Imperatora i Żelaznymi Wojownikami. Okazało się bowiem, iż zdrajcy, już na zawsze pozostaną zdrajcami(Fulgrim ukazał swe prawdziwe barwy Perturabo) Całą sytuacje na powierzchni planety skomplikowało na dodatek pojawienie się armii krystalicznych strażników skarbca Iydris’u. Żelazne Dłonie wykorzystały tą sytuację na swą korzyść i zaatakowały siły Astartes ze zdradzieckich legionów, gdy ci byli zajęci walką z armią eldarskich kryształowych konstruktów. Pośród tego całego zamieszania i chaosu, Sharowkynn zdołał odszukać Lucjusza. Obydwaj wojownicy mieli przecież nie załatwione sprawy między sobą. Na początku starcia Lucjusz zdołał zniszczyć igłowy karabin Nykon’y, Sharowkynn odpłacił mu za ten czyn kopniakiem zadanym z wyskoku za pomocą plecaka rakietowego. Fechmistrz III Legionu, oznajmił, iż zawsze będzie cenił ranę którą zadał mu Kruczy Gwardzista, jednocześnie zaznaczając, iż drugi raz ta sztuka mu się nie powiedzie i nie zdoła go nawet zadrasnąć. Sharowkynn podał Lucjuszowi swe imię i nazwisko, po czym dodał, iż mówi mu to by znał imię wojownika który go zabije. Lucjusz wcale się tym nie przejął oznajmiając Sharowkynn’owi, iż on nie jest wojownikiem zdolnym go zabić. " Nie ty o tym decydujesz” Odparł mu Sharowkynn po czym rozpoczął się kolejny pojedynek Kruka i pierwszego fechmistrza w szeregach Dzieci Imperatora. Walka była brutalna i zażarta, nie obwiązywały podczas niej żadne zasady. Lucjusz walczył za pomocą miecza i bicza energetycznego podczas, gdy Nykona dzierżył parę swych czarnych ostrzy o monomolekularnych klingach. Obydwaj wojownicy nie uniknęli ran, Sharowkynn otrzymał rany zadane od bicza szermierza a Lucjusz od kling Nykon’y. W pewnym momencie walka zamieniła się nawet w zwykłą burdę, gdy walczący ze sobą Astartes znaleźli się od siebie tak blisko, iż ich broń była bezużyteczna(Nykona przywalił Lucjuszowi z główki{miał założony hełm}łamiąc mu nos i kość policzkową,) Koniec, końców wojownicy powrócili do walki swym orężem, wówczas finezja i efekciarstwo Lucjusza stanęło w szranki z refleksem i stylem walki Kruczej Gwardii. Nykona był jak obłok dymu, znajdował się i uderzał zawsze z miejsca z którego Lucjusz się go nie spodziewał. Pomimo, ulepszeń swego organizmu jakie fechmistrz III Legionu otrzymał w wyniku eksperymentów Fabius’a i całego swego kunsztu bitewnego, Sharowkynn ponownie naznaczył jego twarz nową blizną, Lucjusz nie miał zbyt wiele czasu by się nadziwić nad tym co zaszło, bowiem w chwilę później Nykona, przebił pancerz chroniący szyje fechmistrza a następnie wrażył mu ostrza swych bliźniaczych kling w plecy przebijając obydwa serca szermierza i przy okazji rozplatając mu jednocześnie obydwa płuca. Lucjusz padł martwy na glebę Iydris. Przed zdaniem śmiertelnego ciosu, Sharowkynn oznajmił jeszcze Lucjuszowi, że w przeciwieństwie do niego ta walka i to co robi nie sprawiało mu przyjemności. Dla Sharowkynn’a, Lucjusz był nikim szczególnym, był po prostu kolejnym zdrajcą, tyle, że zachowującym się niczym wściekły pies i Nykona po prostu musiał go wykończyć. Teoretycznie to właśnie Sharowkynn zakończył bitwę na powierzchni Iydris, poprzez zniszczenie artefaktu o który toczyła się cała walka. Dawne siedliszcze eldarów zaczęło się rozpadać po uwolnieniu się mistycznych energii zebranych w skarbcu i unicestwionym artefakcie(Który miał związek z demonicznymi siłami) Nykona Sharowkynn ewakuowali się z powierzchni Iydris na pokładach maszyn desantowych przysłanych przez Brata Thamatic’ę(Sam Thamatica pilotował jedną kanonierkę desantową klasy Storm Eagle) Wojownicy X Legionu i ich sojusznicy w ty, Nykona Sharowkynn powrócili na pokład Sisypheum a następnie opuścili orbitę skazanego na zagładę świata. Osobowość Sharowkynn jest dość pogodnym osobnikiem (Zważywszy na to co przeszedł i to co stało się z jego legionem). Przywiązuje małą wagę do ceremoniału i zachowania dyscypliny względem wojowników wyższych od niego szarżą (Ciągle tytułuje wszystkich po imieniu nie wymawiając rangi). Jednocześnie potrafi się skupić na swym zadaniu, nie poddaje się emocjom, a raczej używa ich dopiero w chwili zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Pomimo, iż ich legiony jak i oni sami różnili się od siebie nawzajem pod każdym względem niczym ogień i woda.Sharowkynn został przyjacielem Wayland’a Sabik’a. Zdolności. Jak przystało na wojownika XIX Legionu, Nykona Sharowkynn to ekspert w dziedzinie sabotażu i infiltracji. Po mistrzowsku opanował działanie w myśl taktyki z pod znaku „płaszcza i sztyletu” Sharowkynn to uzdolniona skrytobójca a zarazem doskonały strzelec wyborowy i szermierz. Jego zdolność do ukrywania się w cieniu i poruszania się za pomocą Upiornego-kroku mogła wskazywać, iż Sharowkynn należał do „Mor Deythan” Nykona jak każdy Nowicjus „Corrivane”(Uczeń w sztukach walki i metodologii działania Legionu Kruczej Gwardii) Miał pewną wiedzę odnośnie modyfikacji swego ekwipunku. Bowiem każdy Astartes XIX Legionu, musiał sam zmodyfikować i wyciszyć swój pancerz tak, by jak najlepiej nadawał się do skrytego modus operandi, na których to pryncypiach opierała się filozofia walki Kruczej Gwardii. Uzbrojenie: * Pancerz Szturmowy wzór V „Herezja” – Oryginalna zbroja Nykon’y została krytycznie uszkodzona podczas wydarzeń związanych z „Masakrą na Lądowisku” Techmarines Żelaznych Dłoni, złożyli dla Sharowkynn’a nowy pancerz, zbudowany z elementów jego starego ekwipunku i komponentów pozyskanych z tuzina innych pancerzy. Jak się jednak okazało, po odpowiednich, personalnych modyfikacjach, ów „bastardowy” pancerz okazał się być niezawodną konstrukcją, spełniającą wszystkie wymogi i potrzeby Sharowkynn’a. * Igłowy karabin wyborowy. * Para czarnych, mieczy o galwanizowanych, nie refleksyjnych, klingach, naostrzonych na monomolekularnym poziomie. * Kompaktowy Plecak rakietowy – Pomniejszona i bardziej zwarta wersja standardowego plecaka rakietowego stosowanego przez Adeptus Astartes. * Bomby termiczne. * Granaty odłamkowe i przeciwpancerne. Ciekawostki: * Sharowkynn posiada umiejętności na takim samym poziomie co członkowie„Mor Deythan” Mistrzowie Cieni, choć nigdy nie wspomina jakoby, by do nich należał. * Nykona jest jednym z nielicznych Astartes którym w całej historii udało się postrzelić i ciężko zranić Patriarchę. * Pomimo dzielących ich różnic charakteru i przepaści pomiędzy ich legionami, Sharowkynn został przyjacielem Sabik’a Wayland’a, Żelaznego Ojca z legionu Żelaznych Dłoni. * Sharowkynn jest szybszy i bardziej zwinny od Lucjusza Odwiecznego, którego ciało zostało ulepszone za pomocą alchemii i eksperymentów Fabius’a Zgorzkniałego. * Nykona dwukrotnie pokonał w pojedynku jednego z najlepszych szermierzy z pośród wszystkich żyjących Astartes z ery Wielkiej Krucjaty i Herezji Horusa. * Sharowkynn przemieszczał się po pokładzie Sisypheum za pomocą szybów wentylacyjnych i kanałów serwisowych nawet wtedy, gdy okręt nie był w stanie pogotowia bojowego. * Nykona zdołał ciężko zranić Fabius’a Zgorzkniałego, przed śmiercią z rąk Sharowkynn’a ocalili szalonego Konsyliarza jego Bracia z III Legionu i stwory wyhodowane przez „Primogenitora” Źródła: Kryptos (Krótkie opowiadanie) Graham McNeill Angel Exterminatus (Nowela) Graham McNeill Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Krucza Gwardia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kruczej Gwardii Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kosmicznych Marines